I can't hold it anymore!
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: When nature calls, nobody can stop Mikey. Not even the Shredder!. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Primero está la versión en inglés y después la versión en español.**

**The TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**A/N - This little story is dedicated to a person who always helps me, although I never asked her for help, she has been kindly enough to do it sincerely. You know what? You were right, if you don't take seriously a humor story, it is really hilarious... ^o^ .**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: I can't hold it anymore! :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

One night the guys were patrolling the city. Suddenly, Mikey said:

"Hey guys, I have to go to the bathroom."

"The bathroom?" - Raph grunted in surprise.

"YES!, The bathroom, the toilet, the water closet, the little house, the crapper, the latrine, the restroom, the little boys room, the privy, the can... HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT, HOTHEAD?"

"I warned you Mikey, you shouldn't drink too much water before going out, little bro." - Donnie reminded him.

"You behave like you are five years old, knucklehead!. Can't you hold it until we get home?" - Raph taunted Mikey.

"But, I wanted to go before we left the lair..." - replied the mischievous turtle crossing his legs trying to hold back the urge to pee.

"You shouldn't go out without going to the toilet Michelangelo, holding back for so long can hurt you, could be bad for your health." - Leonardo rebuked him.

"Well... instead of scold me, let's go, OK?" - Mikey begged, walking slowly while he kept his legs together.

Just then the Foot ninjas came and confronted the guys.

"NO! WHY NOW?"- Mikey asked himself, the effort of holding back the urine brought little tears to his eyes.

All the guys fought well even Mikey who with the urgency of getting to the bathroom, did great.

"Now let's go guys!" - Mikey asked starting to sweat under the pressure he felt in his bladder. Without thinking he clutched his crotch with his hands.

"Stop touching yourself like that, you look like a pervert!" - Raphael mocked at him.

"Don't.. make... fun... of... me... Raph!" - Mikey said haltingly.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS TIME!" - Shouted the Shredder, appearing suddenly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" - Mikey cried in despair - "I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE! I HAVE TO PEE!"

Both, the guys and the foot ninjas were surprised when Shredder fell flat on his face to the ground, completely unconscious because of a tremendous blow Mikey gave him on the head.

"OUT OF MY WAY, I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" - Mikey shouted running quickly.

His brothers followed him immediately.

"That must have hurt." - said Donatello passing close of Saki's unconscious body.

"Goodbye you idiots!" - Raph said aloud - "We'll play another day we don't have an emergency."

"Mikey, wait for us!" - Leo shouted.

The foot ninjas didn't bother to pursue the turtles. One of them approached the Shredder and began to poke him with a stick, Saki didn't move. Realizing that he was completely knocked out, the ninja asked his companions:

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"YEAH!" - all the ninjas shouted out for joy.

Immediately one of the ninjas took out a indelible marker and began drawing in Shredder's armor a lot of doodles, then turned him over and scrawled the entire front of the armor.

Fearing the foot ninjas could pursue them, the turtles didn't stop running until they reached the first entrance to the sewer system.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE, GUYS!" - Mikey complained, his face turning blue.

"Well ... we are in the sewers ... go ahead, knucklehead." - Raphael said shrugging, pointing out the obvious seeing the surroundings.

"But I didn't bring toilet paper with me." - Mikey complained.

"And now you are being fussy, fool!" - complained Rafael - "Then, hold on a little!"

"NO!" - Mikey shouted, but suddenly he had an idea - "Leo! You have some toilet paper, right?"

"No little bro, unfortunately for you, I don't have any." - Replied the eldest.

"AND YOU ARE THE TURTLE WHO TELLS ME EVERY TIME I HAVE TO BE READY FOR ANYTHING?" - Mikey shouted desperately.

"Donnie!" - said the mischievous turtle crossing his legs again trying to contain the flood - "You bring everything in your duffel bag, you bring toilet paper, don't you?"

"No brother, I'm sorry" - Donnie replied, half smiling, starting to see the funny side of the situation.

"WHAT?" - Mikey cried upon hearing the negative reply - "YOU BRING PLENTY OF TRINKETS AND GIZMOS INSIDE, AND YOU DON'T HAVE SOME TOILET PAPER?"

"Hey, it's my DUFFEL BAG, not a PURSE!" - complained the little genius.

Luckily Mikey had a moment of peace. The urge to urinate diminished a little, he took the opportunity and started running back towards home to get to the bathroom.

When they got home, Michelangelo pushed all his brothers aside trying to walk to the bathroom, but he found the bathroom's door closed. Master Splinter was inside, taking a bath.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" - Mikey fell down to his knees and cried while he was clutching his crotch again, tightening his grip.

Raphael laughed his head off, while Leo and Donnie smiled.

Leonardo tried to help his young brother.

"Master," - said Leo knocking at the bathroom's door - "Michelangelo is really eager to use the toilet, would you allow him enter?"

"YOU HAVE TO SAY YES!" - the mischievous turtle wailed clenching his teeth.

"I will go out in a minute." - the voice of the sensei said.

"IF YOU DON'T HURRY, YOU WILL HAVE TO MOP!" - the youngest threatened.

Raphael couldn't stop laughing.

A few minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to Mikey, master Splinter came out.

"Go ahead." - Splinter said.

Mikey stood up with lightning speed, and closed the door the same way.

"What happens to your brother?" - the sensei asked to the others.

"Mikey was eager to go to the bathroom" - Donnie said to his father.

"Kids..."

Later, Mikey went out of the bathroom much more relaxed.

"Ah! I feel much better!" - sighing in relief, Mikey went into the kitchen for dinner.

His brothers already had his dinner ready.

"You feel better now, Mikey?" - Leo asked.

"Yeah, when we started to fight with the foot ninjas I could almost swear that I would wet myself."

Donnie smiled and Raphael laughed again.

When they finished dinner Mikey began planning a prank to get revenge on Raphael.

Mikey lurked around the shadows for about an hour and after that, he went to Raphael's room who was beginning to snore happily. Mikey had a bowl full of warm water and placed it next to the bed and put one of Raphael's hands inside the container and left the room smiling.

The next day the Shredder entered his headquarters. His armor was full of doodles.

Some were kittens, flowers, happy faces of turtles and a little sign on the front of the armor that read: "TURTLES RULE!"

All the soldiers who accompanied him did their best to hold back the laughing, the soldiers of the main entrance did the same.

Upon reaching his bedroom Saki began to tremble with anger, Raphael did the same in the lair when he realized that he wetted his bed with urine, because of Mikey's joke.

They shouted in unison: "You'll pay for this!"

**The end**

**AND SHE DID IT AGAIN! THANKS! ^o^**

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: Cuando la naturaleza llama, nadie puede detener a Mikey. ¡Ni siquiera Shredder!.<strong>

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: ¡Ya no aguanto! :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una noche los chicos patrullaban la ciudad. De pronto Mikey dijo:

"Oigan chicos, tengo que ir al baño."

"¿Al baño?" – gruñó Rafa extrañado.

"¡SÍ!, al baño, al tocador, al retrete, a la letrina, al servicio, al sanitario, al inodoro, al wáter, al excusado, al aseo… ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO DIGA GRUÑÓN?"

"Te advertí que no debías tomar tanta agua antes de salir, hermanito." – le recordó Donnie.

"Parece que tienes cinco años cabeza hueca, ¿no puedes aguantarte hasta que lleguemos a casa?" – se burló Rafa.

"Es que antes de salir ya tenía ganas de ir…" – respondió el travieso cruzando sus piernas tratando de contenerse.

"No debiste salir sin antes ir al baño Miguel Ángel, aguantarte tanto tiempo te puede hacer daño, es malo para la salud." – lo reprendió Leonardo.

"Pues en vez de estarme regañando, ¡ya vámonos!, ¿no?" –suplicó Mikey caminando despacito sin dejar de apretar…

Justo en ese momento aparecieron los ninjas del pie y se enfrentaron a los chicos.

"¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ AHORA?" – se preguntó Mikey mientras le salían lagrimitas de los ojos por estarse aguantando.

Todos pelearon muy bien, hasta Mikey quien con la urgencia de llegar al baño lo hizo estupendamente.

"¡Ya vámonos chicos!" – rogó Mikey empezando a sudar por la presión que sentía en su vejiga. Sin pensar se llevó las manos a la entrepierna.

"¡Deja de tocarte así, pareces un pervertido!" – se burló Rafael.

"¡No… te… burles… Rafa!" – dijo Mikey entrecortadamente.

"¡ESTA VEZ NO PODRÁN ESCAPAR!" – gritó Shredder apareciendo de repente.

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!" – gritó Mikey desesperado – "¡YA NO AGUANTO! ¡TENGO QUE HACER PIS!"

Tanto los chicos como los ninjas del pie se sorprendieron cuando Shredder cayó de bruces al piso totalmente inconsciente a causa de un golpe tremendo que Mikey le dio en la cabeza.

"¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO,TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO!" – gritó Mikey corriendo velozmente.

Sus hermanos los siguieron de inmediato.

"Eso debió doler" – comentó Donatelo pasando cerca del cuerpo sin sentido de Saki.

"¡Adiós idiotas!" – se burló Rafa – "Jugaremos otro día que no tengamos una emergencia."

"Mikey, espéranos." – gritó Leo.

Los ninjas no se molestaron en perseguirlos. Uno de ellos se acercó a Shredder y lo empezó a picar con un palo, Saki no se movía. Al darse cuenta que estaba por completo fuera de combate el ninja les preguntó a sus compañeros:

"¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"¡SI!" – gritaron todos los ninjas.

De inmediato uno de los ninjas sacó un plumón indeleble y comenzó a dibujar en la armadura de Shredder un montón de garabatos, después le dieron la vuelta y también rayonearon todo el frente de la armadura.

Temiendo que los ninjas pudieran perseguirlos, las tortugas no pararon de correr hasta que llegaron a la primera entrada del alcantarillado.

"¡YA NO PUEDO AGUANTAR CHICOS!" – se quejó Mikey poniéndose azul.

"Bueno… estamos en las alcantarillas… adelante cabeza hueca." – dijo Rafael encogiéndose de hombros señalando lo obvio al ver los alrededores.

"Pero no traigo papel higiénico." – se quejó Mikey.

"¡Hasta delicado saliste, tonto!" – se quejó Rafael – "¡Entonces, aguántate!"

"¡NO!" – gritó Mikey, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea – "¡Leo! Tú si traes un poco de papel ¿verdad?"

"No hermanito, desafortunadamente para ti, no traigo." – respondió el mayor.

"¡¿Y ERES TÚ QUIEN NOS DICE A CADA RATO QUE TENEMOS QUE ESTAR PREPARADOS?" – gritó Mikey desesperado.

"¡Donnie!" – dijo la tortuguita cruzando aún más las piernas tratando de contener el torrente – "¡Tú si traes de todo en tu mochila, tú si tienes papel ¿verdad?"

"No hermanito, lo siento" – contestó Donnie medio sonriendo, empezando a ver el lado gracioso de la situación.

"¡¿QUÉ?" – exclamó Mikey al escuchar la respuesta negativa – "¡TRAES UN MONTÓN DE TRIQUES, CHUNCHES Y TILICHES DENTRO, ¿Y NO TRAES UN POCO DE PAPEL?"

"¡Oye, es mi mochila, no un bolso de dama!" – se quejó el pequeño genio.

Mikey tuvo por suerte un momento de paz al sentir que las ganas de orinar se le pasaban una poco, aprovechó la oportunidad y empezó a correr de nuevo rumbo a casa para llegar al baño.

Al llegar a casa Miguel Angel empujó a todos sus hermanos tratando de abrirse paso hasta el baño, pero lo encontró cerrado, el maestro Splinter estaba dentro, tomando un baño.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!" – gritó Mikey cayendo de rodillas sin dejar de apretar con sus piernas y sus manos.

Rafael se soltó a reir mientras que Leo y Donnie se sonrieron.

Leonardo trató de ayudar a su hermanito.

"Maestro," – dijo Leo tocando en la puerta del baño – "Miguel Angel tiene muchas ganas de entrar para usar el sanitario, ¿se lo permite?"

"¡TIENE QUE DECIR QUE SÍ!" – aulló el travieso apretando los dientes.

"Salgo en un momento." – se escuchó que decía la voz del sensei.

"¡SI NO SE APRESURA, USTED VA A TRAPEAR!" – amenazó el más joven.

Rafael no podía dejar de reírse.

Un par de minutos después, los cuales se le hicieron eternos a Mikey, salió el maestro.

"Adelante." – dijo Splinter al salir.

Mikey se levantó como un rayo y cerró la puerta de igual forma.

"¿Qué le pasa a su hermano?" – preguntó el sensei a los demás.

"Mikey tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño" – explicó Donnie a su padre.

"Niños…"

Unos minutos después Mikey salía bastante más relajado.

"Hasta descansé" – suspiró aliviado entrando a la cocina para cenar.

Sus hermanos ya le tenían su cena lista.

"¿Ya estás mejor Mikey?" – preguntó Leo.

"Sí, cuando comenzamos a pelear con los ninjas casi podía jurar que me iba a hacer encima"

Donnie se sonrió y Rafael volvió a carcajearse.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Mikey empezó a planear una travesura para vengarse de las burlas de Rafael.

Mikey estuvo al acecho durante más o menos una hora y después de eso se dirigió a la habitación de Rafael quien ya comenzaba a roncar alegremente. Mikey llevaba un recipiente con agua calientita y lo colocó a un lado de la cama de Rafael y metió una de las manos de la temperamental tortuga dentro del recipiente y se fue sonriéndose.

Al otro día Shredder entraba en su cuartel general con toda la armadura llena de dibujitos.

Algunos eran de gatitos, de flores, de caritas felices de tortuguitas y un letrerito en el frente de la armadura que decía: "La tortugas son la ley".

Todos los soldados que lo acompañaban hacían su mejor esfuerzo para contener la risa al igual que lo hicieron los soldados de la entrada.

Al llegar a sus aposentos Saki empezó a temblar del coraje al igual que lo hacía Rafael al mismo tiempo en la guarida al darse cuenta que había mojado su cama de orina con la broma de Mikey.

Ambos gritaban: "¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!".

**Fin**


End file.
